Three Drarry Ficlets
by LynstHolin
Summary: What the title says-light reading.


ONE

(Prompt: Draco sees Harry giving Ginny a ring)

Draco walked jauntily down the street, his shopping basket swinging on his arm. He had all the makings for a perfect romantic dinner: oysters, champagne, and strawberries with chocolate for dipping. Draco and Harry had been dating for a couple of months now, and yesterday Harry had proposed becoming a couple. Draco, helpless before the Chosen One's good looks, had readily agreed. Harry was coming over to Draco's place tonight, and Draco was sure that Harry'd be spending the night. Draco started feeling warm all over as he imagined what else they could do with the chocolate besides dunk strawberries in it.

His eye was caught by a glimpse of Harry through the window of a fancy restaurant. Harry was sitting across from Ginny Weasley, she of the copper hair. Harry pulled a little black box out of his suit jacket and held it toward her, flipping it open to reveal the unmistakable cool fire of a diamond. Ginny raised her hands to her face, looking delighted.

The basket crashed to the sidewalk, the bottle of champagne shattering. Draco ignored the looks people gave him. He walked home in a fog, wondering how he could have been so stupid as to fall in love with Harry bloody Potter.

Draco spent the rest of the afternoon pruning up in a pomegranite scented bubble-bath, sipping cognac and feeling sorry for himself. Why was it that every time he fell for someone, that someone just couldn't help going back to women? Blaise, the seeker for the Ballycastle Bats, the cute new bartender at the Leaky Cauldron... it happened every time. Draco wondered if there was something about him that turned men straight.

The knocking started at six o'clock. Draco sat on his brocade-upholstered armchair, nursing a snifter of brandy and trying to convince himself that it didn't matter all that much. "Draco, are you in there?" Harry called.

"_No_," Draco spat furiously.

"What's with you?"

"I walked past Chez Moreau at half past two today."

"Did you see Ginny and me?"

"Yes, alas."

"Why didn't you stop in to say hello?"

"Oh, yes, of course, why wouldn't I want to have a sit-down with my boyfriend and his _fiancee_?"

"What are you talking about, sweetheart?"

"Don't you 'sweetheart' me. I saw you propose to _her_."

Harry burst out laughing. "You-_what_? No! I picked up the ring Ron is going to give to Hermione from the jeweller's, and I showed it to Ginny. Ginny doesn't want me, anyway. She's happily dating an astrologer."

A long silence.

"That's the truth?" Draco asked in a small voice.

"We can go over to Ginny's flat right now, if you want."

Draco took his wand out and opened the door. "That won't be necessary". As soon as he saw Harry, his face broke into a huge, happy grin.

Very little of the chocolate was actually used on the strawberries.

TWO

(Prompt: kittens)

"Who's my widdle ball of fur? Who's my widdle ball of fur? You are! You are! Mwah mwah mwah mwah mwah."

Harry pulled his invisibility cloak around him even more tightly. If Malfoy ever found out that Harry'd seen him snuggling with and baby-talking to a fuzzy little tabby kitten, Harry would probably be _Avada'd_ immediately.

Malfoy put the kitten back down in the basket, picking up another that looked like a miniature Mrs. Norris, letting it sit in the palm of one hand. "How's my sweet widdle girl? Smoochy smoochy." With his other hand, he picked up a kitten with a coat much like Crookshank's. "And my handsome widdle boy. Kiss kiss kiss kiss."

Harry had to press a hand tightly over his mouth to smother a giggle. Seeing Malfoy in such a private moment was very amusing... and endearing. When he saw Malfoy pull bits of chicken out of a folded handkerchief and feed them to the kittens by hand, Harry came to the realization that he would never be able to hate the blond boy again. Indeed, Harry was starting to feel... well, like he wanted to pet the blond boy. As if he was a kitten.

THREE

(Prompt: Harry transfigured into a... you'll see)

Harry was completely mute, and unable to move.

Just two minutes earlier, Harry had been lurking by an open window. Seeing Malfoy sitting on a bench just below, he'd started pitching small objects at the white-blond head for fun. Marbles, coins, spools of Spello-Tape, candies, whatever he could find. The last object he'd grabbed was a dog-shaped paper weight. When he went to toss it out the window, the dog had bitten Harry, and Draco had taken advantage of Harry's distraction to throw some sort of spell at him.

Harry heard footsteps coming down the hall at a leisurely pace, accompanied by chipper whistling. "Ah, there you are." Malfoy. Harry could feel two warm hands picking him up, and then he was being carried out of the room and into the hall.

"Wicked broom!" Harry heard Goyle say. ""Can I fly it?"

"Certainly not," Malfoy said, "This one is for me, and me only."

Malfoy had a new broom again? It figured. He was completely spoiled.

Down some stairs. through a busy corridor, and outside. The lovely spring day filled Harry's senses. Draco set Harry on the ground. "Up!" he commanded, and Harry felt himself levitate. Slim thighs straddled him, surprising him with their strength. As Harry and his rider began to fly, Harry was amazed by the responsiveness of the muscles that controlled him. _Controlling me? What the_...? But it was true. Harry was like a horse ridden by an experienced equestrian. Up and up they went, and all around the Quidditch pitch. It was a beautiful flight, boy and broomstick moving together as one. Draco laughed aloud as they did corkscrews and loop-de-loops.

Once Harry stopped being distressed over being controlled by Malfoy, he enjoyed the flying. He grew elated, forgetting the bonds of flesh and gravity, forgetting the very idea of being an individual as he obeyed the wishes of his rider. After a timeless time of flight, Malfoy steered them to the ground. Harry felt himself dropped onto grass, and Malfoy lowered himself down and whispered some words. Harry was able to move again. Looking up, Harry saw Malfoy gazing down at him intently as he straddled him. The two boys stared at one another, gray eyes boring into green.

Harry was the one that moved first. He lunged upward and caught Malfoy on the mouth, twining his fingers into silky white-blond hair as he deepened the kiss.


End file.
